


contemplate the credible

by scarebeast



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarebeast/pseuds/scarebeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt talks and Raleigh listens and it works, even on days when Raleigh isn't feeling up to listening. Newt seems to know when those days are and that's when he's quiet, save for the humming that he can't seem to stop, but Raleigh doesn't mind, even on the worst days. He wonders what exactly that says about him, about their blossoming friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	contemplate the credible

**Author's Note:**

> pioneering a new ship yo

It starts with Raleigh heading down to the lab to get some quiet, maybe, and finding Newt elbow deep in kaiju intestines blaring old 90s music, and Gottlieb... somewhere else. Raleigh doesn't care, really, because it means that there will be no yelling.

Raleigh needs that right about now, and it seems like Newt is willing to give that to him, just gives him a weird look, turns off the music, and goes back to... whatever he was doing before Raleigh walked in.

Which appears to be cutting what looks like a stomach, maybe, out of the kaiju segment. Funny, Raleigh thought the stomach would be a lot bigger than that.

"This is the gall bladder," Newt says suddenly and Raleigh looks up from the organ at him. "I think. As far as I can tell, it's nothing like a human gall bladder, but it aids in digestion so I'm caling it the gall bladder."

Raleigh hums in response and takes a seat on Newt's side of the room, hoping he's not sitting in something weird and gross. He's sure Newt would have told him if that were the case, but he can never tell, with these scientist types. They have wicked practical jokes, or so he hears.

Newt goes quiet again, intent on the gall bladder or whatever, and Raleigh is so, so grateful that Newt is turning out to be one of those types that knows when to shut up. He hadn't pegged him for one of those when he'd met him. It's a nice surprise.

Raleigh plays with his phone for a little while as Newt continues his work, and a couple of hours later, he leaves.

Okay. So maybe that's not really where it starts, but Raleigh keeps going back. So he can call that the start of the whole... situation, right?

It becomes a thing, Raleigh sitting in the lab while Newt does whatever he does, and they only really talk when Raleigh starts to stare at whatever part of the kaiju is on the slab this time. It's... well, Raleigh hates to say that it's interesting, because he's just here to climb in a Jaeger and beat the shit out of kaiju, but it really, really is. He hadn't realized how different kaiju were from earth creatures. He knew that they were silicon based, that their blood was acidic, and he knew where to hit them to get them to go down more easily, but he didn't know about their secondary brains, or the fact that kaiju specimen had to be kept soaked in ammonia for them to be preserved enough for Newt to study.

Newt talks and Raleigh listens and it works, even on days when Raleigh isn't feeling up to listening. Newt seems to know when those days are and that's when he's quiet, save for the humming that he can't seem to stop, but Raleigh doesn't mind, even on the worst days. He wonders what exactly that says about him, about their blossoming friendship.

One day, he ends up down in the lab after a particularly bad day in the Kwoon, and Gottlieb is there this time, looking at him with a strange expression from on top of his chalkboard ladder. Raleigh turns to walk out and someone curls their fingers around his arm and leads him through a door in the lab that he hadn't noticed before.

"Hermann's on a Pi binge," Newt explains, leading him down a hallway and turning right. They end up in the repair bay and Raleigh arches an eyebrow, because he thought he'd known about all of the routes to Gipsy Danger in the Shatterdome.

"A Pi binge?"

Newt nods, rolling his eyes a little. "Yeah, he gets in these moods and he writes out Pi to, I don't know, make himself feel better. Drives me crazy sometimes, the sound of his chalkboard, I don't why he can't just use a whiteboard like a normal person."

"Maybe he likes the way it sounds," Raleigh shrugs. "Annoying things are only annoying to the people that aren't doing them."

Newt snorts at that. "If I had a dime for every time someone's said that to me, I'd be able to fund the Jaeger program by myself."

Raleigh doesn't doubt it, but he doesn't say that. Instead he asks Newt where exactly it is that they're going.

"Yeah, I dunno. Walking. I needed to clear my head anyway." Newt is jittery and unfocused, Raleigh notices, and he can empathize. It's been one of those days.

"Why don't we head outside for a while?" He suggests, leading Newt in the direction of the outer doors, and Newt is warm and more muscle than Raleigh expects, which is to say that Newt HAS muscle. He wonders how far Newt's tattoos go and is surprised to realize that he'd like to get his mouth on them.

Huh. He doesn't know when that happened.

"Yeah, okay. Fresh air, right? Does a body good and all that jazz."

"Yeah." Raleigh smiles. "All that jazz."

Raleigh loves the ocean, the salt water breeze, the waves crashing against the shore. It's unfair that these monsters have tainted such a beautiful thing, have left everyone with such a fear of it.

They walk down the strip of sand and get to the dock before Raleigh realizes he's still holding onto Newt. He lets go, and the man gives him an odd look.

"Okay, here's what's gonna happen," he says, and Raleigh is frozen in place and a little weirded out. "I'm gonna kiss you and you're either gonna kiss me back, or I'll realize I've made a terrible mistake and run all the way back to my room and hide for a day. Sound good?"

Raleigh leans in and kisses him, gets his hands on Newt's waist and pulls him close. He feels Newt's hands go up to his face, touching, stroking over his cheeks, sliding through his hair.

It's a little weird, until it's not and they're really, really kissing, Newt pushing his hands through Raleigh's hair, Raleigh's tongue deep in Newt's mouth, stroking, exploring.

He realizes at some point that they're both moaning and hard against each other, so he pulls away. Newt tells him that he knows a way back to his room near the K-Science lab that will take them around the bulk of people in the Shatterdome, so Raleigh lets him lead, glad because his brain is short circuiting.

Raleigh doesn't particularly like Newt, not as anything more than the guy that he spends time with when he needs some time to get himself organized, but Newt is attractive, in a weird, geeky kind of way. The tattoos are definitely hot, regardless of what they depict. Despite that, Newt's not exactly Raleigh's type. (Not like Chuck Hansen, his brain supplies, and that's not really a road he wants to go down right before he's about to get laid by a cute, older guy.)

Newt is so totally a bottom, as demonstrated by the fact that he lets Raleigh slam the door shut and push him up against it to kiss the breath out of him. That's fine with Raleigh. Raleigh's never been good with submission. 

Raleigh pulls Newt towards the cot and the man looks a little dazed, hair sticking straight up, shirt untucked and rucked up. Raleigh can see tattoos peeking out from under the shirt and wants his mouth on them, because he was right and they do go all the way.

"Wait, wait, wait," Newt says and Raleigh has to stop himself from making a frustrated noise. "This thing is just a thing, right?"

Raleigh snorts. "Yes," he says. "Just a thing."

"Okay, because, I mean." Newt shrugs and shakes his head and pulls Raleigh down onto the cot, kissing him again.

That's more like it.

Raleigh works at the buttons of Newt's shirt, bites at his lip, and draws back after a minute to tug at the tie around Newt's neck.

"You kind of have to work at it," Newt offers helpfully when Raleigh can't get the knot undone.

"Is that so?" Raleigh's mouth quirks with a sideways sort of smile and he works his fingers at the knot, ignoring the way that Newt is fidgeting beside him.

There are swirls of color edging out from under Newt's collar and just when Raleigh is starting to become as frustrated as Newt, the knot loosens and the tie slips free from Newt's neck.

"Maybe I should invest in a nicer tie," Newt manages before Raleigh is surging forward to kiss him again, press him down against the cot and push his shirt off of his shoulders.

He leaves a trail of kisses on his way down to examine Newt's tattoos, the ones that he's sure not a lot of people have seen, if anyone. Newt's chest is a canvas of color, beautiful and terrifying at the same time, the way the man has devoted himself to these creatures and Raleigh finds himself wondering what the story behind it all is. He understands the fascination, but what would drive someone to tattoo these creatures on their body?

He pushes the curiosity away because now isn't the time.

"So, uh," Newt says and Raleigh looks up at him, arching an eyebrow. "You should take your shirt off. That should be a thing you do."

He laughs and sits back, dragging his shirt off over his head. He watches the way Newt's eyes go right to the scars on his left side, but the man doesn't say anything. Raleigh would have told him if he'd asked, but he gets the feeling that Newt already knows. Raleigh doesn't exactly hide them. He's not ashamed of them, not anymore.

Years ago, Raleigh would have been more playful, teasing, but he gets the feeling that Newt isn't really into that, and Raleigh isn't really into it anymore either. This doesn't feel desperate, but it's definitely something a little more than casual. The world is ending and Raleigh doesn't make a habit of sleeping around much anyway.

Raleigh gets his leg between Newt's and the man gasps and pulls at Raleigh, nails scraping against Raleigh's back in the best way. He rocks against him, shifting to push his tongue into Newt's mouth again, bite at his lip, leave some kind of mark. He wants to trace all of Newt's tattoos with his mouth, but he's hard in his pants now and getting some friction, and Newt is making some really fantastic noises, so he decides he can save it for next time.

God. Next time.

When Newt comes, Raleigh swallows his cry and shifts back to shove a hand down his own pants, get a hand on himself. 

"Nope, nope, nope." Newt's pushing Raleigh's hand out of the way and he gasps, can't remember how long it's been since he's had someone else's hands on him.

Newt's strokes are agonizingly slow and Raleigh's breath is hitching in his throat.

"Come on, please," Raleigh manages and there's some kind of gleam in Newton's eyes. He thinks it might be evil. Newt's strokes don't speed up any.

Raleigh is practically begging, slumped sideways against the wall, moaning, rolling his hips against Newt. Eventually, Newt decides to take pity on him and speed it up a little. His hands are calloused and rough against Raleigh's dick, something unexpected but Raleigh thinks Newt is one of those people that will never stop surprising him.

When he comes, it's with Newt tugging sharp at Raleigh's dick and mouth sucking a bruise into his neck.

They don't talk about it after. Raleigh gathers his clothes and kisses Newt one more time. He doesn't know why he does it, really, this last kiss. It's something small and sweet and it doesn't last long before Raleigh is smiling at Newt and pulling his shirt back on as he steps out the door.

Some part of him hopes that this will happen again.


End file.
